


Can You See My Future?

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst and Humor, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Everyone knows about Smii7y's amazing predictions, and how they affect his gaming videos. So what happens when he starts predicting real life?
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Can You See My Future?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished, but still feel free to enjoy what is here. I started, and wrote what is here, in 2019, so some things are old.
> 
> I am no longer in this fandom, but thought this was still too good to not upload

Jaren had a knack for predicting the future. Though, he could only guess what would happen in the next few seconds to minutes. Nothing extreme or actually useful in the long run. He used it to his advantage while playing video games with his friends. A spot-on countdown of someone dying ingame; a random "shoot through that wall"; and every now and again he'll get the exact thing he said he'd get from a random-chance mechanic.

With his first few predictions, Jaren called them nothing but dumb luck. Then it became a pattern. He became infamous in his online community for his killer predictions. One time, one of his friends had asked him about his lucky guesses before a recording session:

"Are they on purpose? Like, can you decide you want something to happen or whatever?"

Jaren just brushed his friend off, dismissing his ability as the occasional stroke of luck; "You can't force a river to change directions. You gotta follow the stream to the ocean!"

It's only when predictions started happening outside of the video games he played that Jaren started to become concerned.

Well, that's not entirely true.

When he first discovered this he used it to his advantage for small things; sometimes his instincts told him to buy a snack from a vending machine and he'd receive a second one for free, or he'd find the occasional five dollar bill left forgotten on the ground. Once, it allowed him to walk into a store and get a free prize for being the hundredth customer (the prize wasn't really anything useful, but who'd say no to a free soft beverage of his choice!?).

Then his predictions started to affect the people around him; he'd foresee an injury or a stroke of bad luck. One of the first times that happened, he was on the phone with Craig: chatting about video ideas they could do together. Craig had offhandedly mentioned that Orion and Yui were in his recording room with him. Jaren remembered how much his friend walked around while talking, so he offhandedly remarks: "You're gonna trip over one of them."

"No I'm not–" Craig shoots back before cutting off. All Jaren could hear was a  _ thunk _ and a mixture of Craig moaning in pain and laughing out of embarrassment.

Jaren's heart drops as he realizes what had happened. "Are you alright, my dude?" He asks in concern.

"Yeah," Craig replies with some chuckles. "I had it coming. Don't worry— I'll only be a little sore from that later."

Craig doesn't mention the prediction, so Jaren can't tell if his friend even processed it or not. He shakes it off and tells himself that he was blowing this way out of proportion. He told himself that it was obvious Craig would fall. He tends to be on the clumsier side and has fallen in some stupid ways before, so it was only a matter of time before his dogs would trip him.

Another weird instance of predicting real life happened during a recording session of skribbl.io. He was playing with Evan, Jiggly, and Nogla; and right before the session Evan had offhandedly mentioned that he ordered a pizza. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, so they started up the game. It was about halfway through their fourth round when Jaren said: "Hey, Evan, stop drawing Homer and go get your goddamn pizza!"

That got a few chuckles from everyone, but then a few seconds later a soft doorbell rings from Evan's side of the discord call. "My pizza's here."

The call goes silent for a split moment before Nogla blurts out: "Damn, Smi77y got tah predictions down like nah-tin else!" Of course Nogla isn't good at thinking before speaking, so it shifts the attention from Jaren for a little bit.

Jiggly chuckles while presumably rolling his eyes; "Thank you, Nogla." Evan comes back a minute later and the session continues without another word about Jaren's prediction. 

More occasions followed where Jaren would predict something in real life, but for the most part, his predictions mostly occurred while he was playing games. That, he was most definitely thankful for.

Then, out of the blue, there was a stretch of time where there had been no predictions whatsoever. He didn't think much of it at first since they didn't happen that often to begin with. So, it started with a few days; days turned into weeks; weeks turned into months. Suddenly, he's gone half of the year without a single prediction. He only really noticed when a few fans tweeted at him asking about it. He gave them casual replies as to not draw any suspicion, and then immediately goes into panic mode: calling up John to express his concerns. He was worried that the lack of predictions meant something bad was about to happen; like in the movies after everything seems to have calmed down for the main characters.

"John, I'm stressing out about this! What if someone dies?!"

"Nobody is gonna die just because your lucky guesses stopped working." John deadpans. When that doesn't stop Jaren from continuing with a "but", John just cuts him off: "Look, you've clearly been cooped up in your house for far too long. Why don't you catch a plane out to Vancouver and spend a week with me?"

Jaren considers his friend's offer, maybe he was just paranoid. A mini-vacation would do good for him— plus it's been a while since he's last hung out with John in person. "Alright, I'm hooked. I'll head out tomorrow morning, and should arrive there by one in the afternoon. You better be there to pick me up, bitch!"

They throw a bit more banter back and forth before saying their farewells. After ending the phone call, Jaren collapses on his bed. He buys a ticket online for the Air Canada flight scheduled to take off at six in the morning.

Despite the few backup videos he already has saved up as a 'just in case' Jaren records a few more solo videos back to back. He even spends a couple hours editing a new Expired Milk. By the time he was finished it was getting dark. He shuts down all his programs and powers off the computer. He quickly scarfs down a bowl of cereal for dinner and heads to bed.

His alarm goes off at five in the morning, so he gets up and sluggishly does his last minute packing. After that is finished, Jaren showers and gets changed; he eats some pop tarts for breakfast because they're delicious and nobody can tell him otherwise. Quickly collecting his stuff, Jaren calls an Uber and has the driver take him to the airport.

Fast forward seven hours later, and the plane is landing. Jaren gets off the plane, collects his suitcase from the luggage area, and calls John. They meet up just outside the airport where Jaren greets his friend with a hug: receiving a joking "No homo," from John. They get back in the car and drive back to John's house. "¡Me casa está tú casa!" John surprisingly doesn't butcher the sentence too badly. Jaren rolls his eyes and follows his friend into the house anyways. "You know the routine by now, just throw your shit in the guest room," John says.

Jaren rolls his eyes at John. Watching his friend walk towards the tv, which was in front of a coffee table, Jaren mindlessly calls out: "You're gonna stub your toe if you don't pay attention." Just as he turns his back to John, a loud grunt of pain grabs his attention. Just as he had said, John went and stubbed his toe on the coffee table. "Told ya so, man," Jaren says as he walks away from John and into the familiar guest room. When he walked back out, John was sitting on the couch with the tv remote in one hand, and his sore foot in the other. Realization hits Jaren hard; he loudly groans.

"Guess the world isn't going to implode after all," John smirks, a mischievous glint dances in his eyes. It seemed like the right thing to say in that moment since Jaren softly chuckles at the joke.

With an eye roll, Jaren shoots back: "Maybe not, but you'll wish it would by the end of this week!" 

Seeing as Jaren was exhausted after his long-ass flight and the change in time zones, John elects that they spend the rest of the day bingeing at home. He mentioned that they could go out and do something tomorrow. At one point, they were watching a bunch of old, cheesy horror films on Netflix when Jaren offhandedly guessed the movie's twist. "I see that not even movies are safe from your lucky guesses," John lightheartedly teases his friend. The truth is, John doesn’t believe in the supernatural, or future vision, or any other nonsense of the sort. Sure, Jaren was good at predicting games, but he was also really good at those games. The horror films were predictable enough that even John could have guessed the twist ending; and for the real-life example, when he stubbed his toe, well it was bound to happen. Wasn't the first time he'd been betrayed by that same corner.

Jaren, however, naively believed his predictions to be a sign (or at least, that's what John told himself). It didn't matter whether these lucky guesses were true or not anyways; John's only goal was to cheer up his best friend, so that's what he's gonna do.

It's pretty early into the night when Jaren decides to hit the hay. He feels bad about leaving John's company so soon, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. He bids John a goodnight and retires to the guest room.

The next morning, he wakes up to the smell of food. He drowsily walks out of the guest room in full pajamas and into the kitchen, catching sight of John cooking pancakes. He was practically drooling from how delicious it smelled. "Well good morning to you, bed head," John snickers. Jaren catches sight of his reflection in a nearby window to find that his hair was a mess; he combs his fingers through it in hopes of somewhat calming it down. 

They spend the morning joking and eating homemade pancakes. When afternoon rolls around, Jaren quickly retreats to the guest room to get dressed before the two of them head out. They spend the day walking around the city. At one point, they walk into a dollar store. It's filled with candies, toys, colorful pillows, and anything else you could imagine. While wandering around the aisles, Jaren finds a crappy plastic Batman mask and calls John over: "Hey, John, look at this!"

"Yeah?"

Clearing his throat, Jaren lowly rumbles in a crappy Batman impression: "I'm Batman" and then starts coughing because it strained his throat.

The two of them fall into a fit of giggles even though it wasn't that funny. Neither would admit it, but stupid shit was always funnier when they were with together.

They eat lunch at a nearby Subway; as they are waiting for their sandwiches, Jaren mumbles something under his breath and grabs a bag of chips. When John gives him a weird look, Jaren blushes out of embarrassment and whispers in his friend's ear. "The chips are half-off today." John looks around, but couldn't see anything to indicate that, but he trusts Jaren and grabs a bag of doritos anyways. As they were paying for their food, John noticed that the chips were indeed half their regular price. They ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Neither one of them mentioned how Jaren knew about the sale.

Later, as they were walking back to John's place, he asked Jaren a random question; "How's Ocativa doing?"

Jaren hums happily, "She's been great! Had some friends pick her up after I left since she needs someone to look after her." Octavia is his puppy; every once in a while she'll show up his videos. His fans seem to absolutely adore her as well.

"Too bad you couldn't fly down with her," John devilishly smirks. Jaren rolls his eyes and playfully pushes his friend's arm, groaning out:

"No! You just wanna steal my dog! If you take her, who'd protect me from the ocean?"

John knew his friend was joking around (not about the fact that he is actually afraid of the ocean), so he takes it to the next level, "I could protect you~"

Despite the red staining Jaren's cheeks, both boys burst out laughing. Neither of them were strangers to play-flirting. Normally, they kept it to recording sessions, but sometimes they couldn't resist teasing the other. They were also fully aware of their online ship, but they never let it bother them. Upon arriving home, John orders pizza. They spend the rest of the night eating pizza and goofing off.

The next day, John had to record a little. After apologizing profusely –and having Jaren tell him again and again that it was fine– John closed himself off in his bedroom to record; leaving Jaren on his own to entertain himself. After maybe an hour of browsing his social media, Jaren gets an idea. An idea that puts a mischievous grin on his face. He creeps through the house towards John's bedroom where he can hear his friend's muffled voice. Quietly, he opens the door, slips in. He winced when the door still clicked as it shut, but John was currently wearing headphones that blocked out most noises. Peaking at the monitor, Jaren was able to make out that his friend was playing Cards Against Humanity; what made it even better was the fact that John doesn't use a face cam for that game.

Suddenly, Jaren launches his attack. He leaps at John, wrapping his arms around him and shouting: "Yo, what up!" John lets out a startled yelp. A few of their friends cheer back at Jaren, shouting their greetings in excitement. 

"Do you mind." John fumes in annoyance.

"Nope!" Jaren goads back; leaning over John's shoulder to watch the gameplay. With a sigh of defeat, John fumbled with his audio until Jaren can clearly hear their friends through the speakers.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Grizzy fake whines. Everybody chuckles as John shoots a snarky response at him:

"Cause you're not cool enough. Besides, it's a party of two, not a party of three."

Even without a view of his face, everybody in the call could hear the eyeroll in John's voice. "Yeah," Jaren adds. "What he said!"

After his surprise entrance, Jaren kept mostly quiet through the rest of the cards session. At some point, he had transitioned over to John's bed and was scrolling aimlessly through his phone, curled around a Smii7y plush he found in the room. A flash of light catches his attention, along with some snickering from John. Jaren looks up at his friend to find a phone pointed at him. He sticks his tongue out at John and flips him off. The two of them once again fall into a fit of chuckles as John posts the image to his Instagram.

"I'm just gonna guess that you're done working," Jaren chirps, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"I guess you could say that," John sasses right back at his friend.

After a couple of minutes, John and Jaren leave the house and walk to the nearest movie theater. They didn't really know what was playing, but Jaren decided he wanted to see the cringiest movie that the theater had. So, that's how they spent the next two hours: cramped in poorly made seats while watching a forgettable movie. Nevertheless, both boys were cracking jokes the whole time and overall enjoying themselves. John can definitely say it was worth the twenty bucks he spent on tickets for a movie neither of them really watched.

It was on their way back that Jaren became twitchy. John was worried, but he debated with himself on bringing it up. He knew how Jaren was sometimes, so maybe it was better to confront him once they were back home… 

John was starting to walk across the crosswalk when, out of the blue, Jaren violently yanked him back onto the sidewalk. Both of them trip backwards and fall safely onto the curb. Right as John opened his mouth to yell at Jaren, a car zooms past them: it recklessly drove through the spot where John had  _ just _ been standing. The realization that he had almost been hit knocked the breath out of him. How hadn’t he seen the car? The road was surprisingly clear just a second ago! As the shock wears off, John suddenly realizes that Jaren and him were walking once more. When had they gotten up?

Shaking away the thoughts, John looks over at Jaren. His friend looked no better than how he felt. Jaren was silent as he led them back home. He looked just as pale as John felt.

As soon as the two of them got inside of John’s house, they flopped on the couch and sat in silence. How does one respond to almost dying? After collecting his thoughts, John looks over at Jaren with a shaky smile and tries to lighten the mood with a joke: “The city is sure full of asshole drivers, isn’t it!” Jaren lets out a breathy laugh as the tension around them eases up.

“Guess you’re the one who needs protecting, instead of the other way around,” Jaren snipes. John rolls his eyes and playfully shoves his friend away, calling him a “bitch” under his breath.

They spend the rest of the evening together trying to forget about the near-accident. 

After John's 'tango with death', the predictions seemed to mellow out; only acting up for simple things like finding five bucks laying on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally plotted out to be super angsty, ending with Smii7y predicting John's death, and it happening after he leaves and goes back home


End file.
